


The Great King and The Betting Prince

by OClosetedOGayO



Category: Haikyuu!!, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also Kunimi, Alternate Universe - Kakegurui, Angst, Atsumu is Yememi, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Did I make Tanaka and Noya side characters?, Everyone Is Alive, Gambling, Gun Violence, Haikyuu!! Cast, Has someone done this before?, Hinata is the brown haired guy, I just realized I spelled it Tsukki instead of Tsuki but I don't care, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Itsuki is Yams, Kagehina is more of a background thing, Kageyama is Yumeko, Kenma is Runa Yomozuki, Kept messing up h-her, Like of Kakegurui I'm not continuing this, Literally the anime, M/M, Mary as Suga, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Character Death, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kindaichi/Kunimi, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Oikawa Tooru Has a Sweet Tooth, Oikawa as the president, Oikawa has purple nails and purple eyes because I said so, Out of Character, Past Kunimi/Kindaichi, REALLY minor ships, Season 1, Slow Burn, Sorry for those who get offended, Suga is 'the mom of house pets', Tendou is Midari, Terushima I'm sorry, Tsukki is glasses guy, Underage Drinking, Ushijima is Sayaka, Yuriko is Akaashi, and Iwaoi because that is the best ship, except one person, i changed A LOT of things, is it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Summary: Kageyama is starting his first week at Karasuno High, but what he doesn't realize, is that this isn't just a high school.The school is ruled by the student council filled with students that are known for their gambling addictions that got them in that position.And who runs this school full of debt and enslavement to his own pleasure?The student council president,Oikawa TooruTHIS IS NOT DONE. IT WILL BE 1 CHAPTER, AND I AM ONLY POSTING THIS SO IT WON'T GET DELETED. THE FULL VERSION WILL BE COMPLETED LATER
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	The Great King and The Betting Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I keep changing the name of this dang story

**_ October _ **

_**Week** _ _**1** _

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Classroom**

**Hinata POV**

**10:23** **am**

**Monday**

**< >**

"Ooh! Well, would you look at that! A royal flush! Must be pretty sad for you huh, _Hinata_ _?"_

Hinata's eyes widened. _A royal flush? But how could he have- this wasn't happening, it couldn't be! He was not-_

"Or I guess I should call you _Fido_ now?" Suga said mockingly.

Hinata gasped as he tripped backward. This could not be happening. 

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Gates**

**Tobio POV**

**8:27 am**

**Tuesday**

**< >**

Kageyama took a deep breath as he walked into the gates of his new school. He had never been to a new school before, so this was all too new to him. Inside, were students cluttering around as they went to each class. Kageyama was impressed by just how many students there were. Luckily, he had spent his morning looking at a map, so he was able to make his way into his classroom.

Before entering, Kageyama noticed a shift in everyone's mood. Students who were kneeling in front of others only stood up as they gave fake smiles towards the door he was standing at. 

Before taking another step, a small orange-haired boy hopped over to him. The boy was very short, barely reaching Kageyama's next. His eyes were light brown, and despite his big eyes and smile, Kageyama could tell something was off. 

"Hi hi hi! I'm Hinata Shoyo! I'll be giving you a tour of our school! Just follow me! And um, please close the door behind you. . ." he said, his smile slowly fading away. Kageyama nodded and closed the door. "So! This is your classroom! And over here we have another classroom, and over there is the door, then the patio is-" 

"Oh yeah, did something happen? When I opened the door everything seemed kind of. . .on edge. Did I do something or. . .?"

Hinata bowed his head sadly and picked up his necklace slightly. On it, it read _Fido._

"The thing is, this isn't a regular high school. It's much more sinister than that. You know what gambling is I'm sure?"

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"W-well this school takes gambling very seriously. The school has a sort of monarchy, no, empire-like system. The students gamble with each other to raise their status or whatever. And the ruler? That's the student council president, also known as 'The Great King.' No one has ever seen him in class before. H-he's scary. S-so if you plan on not being bullied I suggest you get a little bit of money and then stop." Hinata explained.

"Hmm, but you didn't explain what's on your necklace."

"If you get into too much debt, you become a Fido. Well, Mittens for girls. And then you're given this to show you're no longer hu-human."

Kageyama placed a hand on his chin as he scowled. "Well, that seems like a lame thing to do. Doesn't the school have rules or something to stop this?" Hinata shook his head, "The school is 'owned' by the student council. So they can do whatever they want."

Kageyama sighed.

"Well then, it's time I get to class," he said.

Hinata widened his eyes and followed him shakily. "B-but didn't you hear me? You shouldn't-"

"Sorry Hinata, but it's like what they say, you have to beat the biggest kid in the yard in school. Now, who's the 'ruler' in my class?"

"That would be Koshi Sugawara. People sometimes call him the Mother of House Pets since he put so many people in debt. And um, I don't think beating the top gambler in our class is similar to beating up a kid. And I think that applies to jail too."

"Whatever."

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Classroom**

**Tobio POV**

**Suga POV**

**12:46 pm**

**Tuesday**

**< >**

As Kageyama pulled out his lunch, he noticed a gray-haired student making his way towards him. His silver hair was nicely combed as a small strand going upwards. He had a pleasant facial expression and a little mole under his left eye. Behind him, multiple students held their heads down as one passed Suga's lunch to him. With another warm smile (which Kageyama could tell he was trying to mock him) he sat down across from him.

"Why hello. I'm Koshi Sugawara! I hope you don't mind me sitting here? Thank you!"

As Suga sat down, he saw Hinata flinch as he laid down next to Suga. Suga, without a care in the world, placed his legs on his back.

Kageyama sipped his milk. "That's kinda mean don't you think?"

Suga rolled his eyes and motioned for someone to pass him his food. The gray-haired boy took a bite and started humming. He didn't seem to have any intention of moving. Suga cleaned his mouth, and then looked up at Kageyama again.

"I can do what I want with him. After all, he's a _filthy_ little Fido. And as his mother, it's my job to lead him, _isn't that right Fido?"_ Suga said, his voice slowly going from a gleeful chirp to a sinister growl.

Under him, Hinata only whimpered, along with the other Mittens and Fidos around them.

"Well! I'm sure my little pet Hinata told you about our school yes? And I am the one and only Mother of House Pets. So I suggest you don't mess with me." 

Kageyama glared at the gray-haired boy. This was, disgusting. Is that how poor Hinata was being treated? Now he couldn't just leave him there, could he?

Leaning forward, Kageyama said, "Sadly, I have no intention of letting Hinata continue to be tortured. So, how to do this? I'm sure you have a favorite gambling style? 'Cause I know I can beat you. After all, I was known as the Betting Prince at my old school."

For a second, a veil of fear covered Suga's face.

Soon, it was replaced by a face of confidence and curiosity. "I see then. Why wait? Mittens, prepare my game. Fidos, get rid of the teachers will you? I hate it when they act desperate."

As the Fidos and Mittens began running around, Suga kicked Hinata away as he ran behind Kageyama. 

Suga continued to look at Kageyama. The two were stuck looking at each other for a while.

When the place was set, Kageyama saw a group of students surrounding them. They all had necklaces, and they were all holding some sort of cards. To his left, Kageyama saw a big box with a removable lid and a small hole at the top. 

Suga crossed his legs and looked over at Kageyama.

"Hehe! Now I shall explain. You know rock paper scissors right?"

Kageyama nodded.

"In my version, people around the room will draw a rock, paper, or scissors and then place them in the box. After the box is shaken, we will both pick 3 random cards. This way, you could end up with 2 rocks and 1 scissor or 3 papers. Just let me know when you want to start of course! Oh, wait, Noya?"

A small boy with black hair ran to them. In the middle of his hair, he had a small strand of orange-hair poking out. "Would you be a dear and pass us some chips?"

The boy nodded and came back with some chips in hand. Suga placed them neatly on the table.

"Ok! This is your first time playing this, so let me explain. The yellow chips are 1,000 yen. The blue chips are 1,700 yen, the red chips are 2,500 yen, and the black chips are 5,000 yen! I'm going to start with 5 black chips and 10red ones. Oh and 15 yellow chips. Because I am so generous, I'll give you the same amount okay? And we're going to start with cheap ones, just to see your skill."

Kageyama decided not to point out this was focused on luck more than skill.

"Now! Let us start the voting."

With a few shuffles, the box was passed down to Suga. Without looking, Suga picked out three cards, and Kageyama followed his example. 2 papers and rock. The smartest option would be going with papers since there should be more rocks than papers. Kageyama gave the room a quick scan. Multiple students seemed to be slightly twitching their left hands. As Kageyama moved his hand to make it look like he was going for paper, their right hands began twitching.

Alright. So Suga is cheating. Makes sense, but he could at least try to hide it.

"Showdown!"

Switching his hand, Kageyama pulled out a rock card.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

Suga smiled wickedly as he took a couple of Kageyama's chips. "Hmm, so much for 'The King of Gambling.'

Kageyama growled and waited for the next batch of cards.

Despite finding out Suga's cheap tricks, he was soon out of funds.

"Haha! Paper beats rock! Oh no, is that all of your funds. Don't worry, I can make you another house pet to join my family so you don't have to worry about yourself!"

As Kageyama stood up, he threw his bag on the table. Suga kept his smirk on his face, but it soon melted away as Kageyama placed a raw 8,000,000 yen on the table.

"Now now, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? I don't mind raising it! Now _Suga_ why don't we play one last time?"

Speechless Suga just glanced down at the pile of yen and chips on the table. Wincing he motioned a Fido to him. "You heard him. Get ready."

Kageyama and Suga kept direct eye contact while the House Pets prepared everything. A Mittens slowly walked over to them with the box. Suga grabbed the cards quickly as Kageyama took his sweet time. The 8,000,000 was intimidating, but Suga had a plan. Most of the House Pets around him were in debt, so he had them working for him whenever he wanted to. His plan was the same whenever he encountered someone new. A good portion of the people would choose rock, with only 5 people choosing paper. There was always the risk of his enemy getting a paper card, but Suga would just counter it with the same card. 

A cruel smile covered Suga's face.

2 papers? This couldn't get any better. He must have plenty of rocks for me to win. Something in Suga's mind told him it would be safer to go with another card, just in case, but Suga ignored it. Behind Kageyama, Hinata moved his hand. Already prepared for Suga's trap.

"You know, it's not very nice of you to cheat. What, am I not worth your best?" Kageyama sneered.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Watching me behind my back and doing signals to show what card I have? You could've done a _smart_ cheat at the very least."

"But I wouldn't cheat. That's against the rules King."

Kageyama gestured around the room. "These people are your 'children' right? So you feel like you own them? And then you use them to try and get more House Pets under your rule? If I'm not mistaken, that sounds a lot like a certain _Great King_." As Kageyama's words fell out of his mouth, the whole room ran cold. The people around him began whispering and Suga began to tap his fingers against the desk anxiously. "You must be _really_ stupid to bring him up right now. Since we're about to showdown and all."

Kageyama shrugged. "Of course. But don't you wanna hear me out?"

Suga scoffed, "No."

"Fine."

"SHOWDOWN!"

"Paper!"

". . .Scissors."

The crowd around them gasped.

Kageyama's face exploded in a sinister grin. "Well, would you look at that? Scissors."

Suga's lips trembled. But how did- Hinata- The cards and Hinata- Suga slammed the table and called Hinata over. "HINATA! WHAT DID YOU DO?! I TOLD YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU FAILED! I SHOULD'VE NEVER TRUSTED _YOU!"_ Hinata lowered his head. "I did do what you told me to-" 

"Tch, so you were cheating. Thanks for the confirmation."

"But how did you. . .?"

"Noticing your tricks was easy. You just have some of your House Pets twitch their hands to let you know what card I was gonna use? I'm surprised no one noticed it before. Dummies. Now, I think you owe me, hmm, 8,000,000 yen? I expect it soon. If not I think you become a. . . _house pet."_

Suga jumped up from the table. This was impossible! He had made this empire and now it was taken away from him by some pitiful new student. Suga glared at Kageyama before running out of the room. 

No one noticed a small puff of green hair in the corner of the door when Kageyama was swarmed with compliments.

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Student Council Room**

**Yamaguchi POV**

**12:59 pm**

**Tuesday**

**< >**

The hallway was empty, and the only noise that could be heard was a small 'tap tap' on the marble floor. In the end, was a big door, and inside? The student council board. All members would join randomly throughout the day, or when the president called a meeting. 

Today, Yamaguchi had asked the president to call a quick meet after what he witnessed from the new student.

The door made a loud bang when Yamaguchi entered the room. And there was the student council, Full of 9 great gamblers and powerful future leaders.

Tsukkishima Kei, Yamaguchi's. . .favorite member. He had been sent by the Minister of Finance to study and handles funds in the school. He had blonde hair and black glasses. He was naturally tall and loves to show off.

To his left was Tendou Satori. Yamaguchi didn't like talking to him. His small eyebrows and weird addictions to guns and his eyepatch were just intimidating to him. He was tall as well and had long red hair that stood up. 

Another member was Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi Keiji owned a small sort of business named 'The Relief Arena' in the corner of the school where he enjoyed giving other students hope to get out of debt, before pounding them to the ground with more debt. He dated Bokuto, the manager to it, and was known for his calm composure and monotone face.

Next was Atsumu Miya. Atsumu had a twin brother named Osamu, that despite being better than him academically, was not on the student council. It made sense to everyone since Atsumu was a singer who was slowly getting more and more popular. His dream was to sing and dance on a stage and uses his connections on the council to move his career forwards. As though his manager and boyfriend didn't help him enough.

Kenma was the only person Yamaguchi considered close to (other than Tsukki). He never gambled and spent all his time eating candy, playing video-games, and being a dealer. The two would sit down with a glass of tea and cookies to talk about whatever.

The Vice president was a boy named Kunimi, which didn't do anything other than remain standing next to The Great King and whisper in his ear. Whenever he spoke, the mask would cover it, so no one knew what his face looked like.

Second to last, the secretary, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Yamaguchi always saw him as a bodyguard to the president. With wide shoulders, big fists, strength, cold face, and endless loyalty, it was hard for Yamaguchi to see him as anything but.

Last, and NOT LEAST was the president. The ruler of the school, the most feared person Yamaguchi had ever seen, the prettiest (Yes, Yamaguchi and every other student who had seen them were aware of his looks), and the smartest, Oikawa Tooru. Or The Great King as students called him.

In months he had beaten the last council president, giving him the power to take over. No one knew how he knew so much, but he did. And _no one_ wanted to be on his bad side. Especially those on the council. Yamaguchi knew everyone (other than Kenma and Tendou who didn't care enough) was looking towards taking The Great King's spot. Hell, he wanted to take his spot. He knew The Great King was aware of that too. Other than Ushijima, Kunimi, his best friend Atsmu, and Iwaizumi, no one was allowed to be alone with him. Iwaizumi wasn't a student at this school, but Yamaguchi was told they dated before The Great King took over.

"Tadashi, aren't you going to tell us why you called us here? I paused my game for this!" Kenma complained.

"That would be a first hmm?" 

"Tendou!"

As the room began to snicker, The Great King knocked on the table with his perfect dark-purple nails. Immediately the room was silent. "It's rude to interrupt someone," Oikawa said, his purple eyes reflecting the lights of the room," especially when it's important enough to call us here. So tell me Tada-Chan, what is it?"

Yamaguchi gulped.

"Remember when we were thinking of adding The Mother of House Pets- sorry, Sugawara-Kun to the council? Today I saw him get defeated by the new student. I think his name is. . .Kageyama Tobio. He mentioned being called the 'Betting Prince.'"

"Hmm, another royal title? It's pretty rude to take someone's title. And insulting his current king? Very rude of him. But why is it so interesting to you? This is just some student that made a name for himself. After all, Tobi-Chan shouldn't be targeted, it's his first day!"

Kunimi nodded and whispered in Oikawa's ear.

Yamaguchi nervously picked his nails as Oikawa continued questioning him. 

"Excuse me Kawa-Chan? Don't drill him too hard. It's just instincts, right? Remember that time he had a bad feeling about a student that beat Tsukkishima? We should be careful maybe?" Atsumu chirped.

Oikawa nodded. "And you Ushiwaka-Chan? Do you think I should excuse Yamaguchi and keep an eye on the new student?"

"I think you should do whatever you wish Great King," Ushijima replied.

"Yes, you're right. Yamaguchi? Why don't you try talking to him? Try being his. . .friend or whatever. Actually, no. Challenge him. I want to see what he can do of course. And I wouldn't mind seeing another student's nails on that collection." Oikawa said, smiling. "The fact he beat a possible council member is a concern, yes, but I think it'll be okay. He doesn't seem to have any goals, so I'll pay attention to him later. But Ushiwaka? Pass me a glass of wine, please?"

Ushijima silently handed Oikawa a glass of red wine.

"If he beats you Tada-Chan, we're going to talk. Since you're only here because of your donations, you're on thin ice. If this 'Prince' wins against you. . .I might reconsider your position."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he stiffened in his chair. Tendou was cackling while Tsukkishima bit his lip. 

"I hope everyone else is having a steady business?"

Everyone nodded before Akaashi spoke up, "For me, Sugawara-Kun has asked for a game of Life or Death. He seems to be desperate to regain some money, now that he is in debt. I'm confident he will not be able to defeat me, but I believe it was worth mentioning"

"Haha! Poor little Sugawara-Kun! His chances of joining are totally down the drain now! What a shame. . .he seemed like a perfect player!" Tendou said.

Oikawa shook his head, continuing their conversation.

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Hallway**

**Tobio POV**

**8:23 am**

**Wednesday**

**< >**

Tobio had only walked into the hallway before being crowded by students throwing compliments.

"W-wow Kageyama-Kun! You look so handsome today!"

"I wish I had such clean skin like you. . ."

"I saw you beat Sugawara-Kun yesterday! You must be really good to beat him!"

"Kageyama-Kun! I hope to be like you one day!"

"Hinata boke? Where are you?" is a flash of orange, Hinata was at Kageyama's side. "Hi, Kageyama-Kun! You um, called me?" he said cheerfully. Tobio cringed at the crowd of people as he squeezed past the classroom doors. At the corner, Suga was tugging his hair in frustration as the people around him whispered about his defeat. He didn't have a Fido tag, but everyone knew Suga would get one.

Hinata stood next to Kageyama as the two sat down before class. "So, what do you think of your freedom Kageyama?" Tobio placed his head on his desk. "I didn't _want_ the attention. It's just that I hate it when people think they're better than me at _anything._ Makes me want to punch them, just because." Hinata groaned and rested his head on his palm. "Are you like, going to continue beating people or are you just gonna mope and wait for someone to insult you. . . _Bakayama."_

"Who're you calling-?!"

"Kageyama-Kun."

Entering the room, a green-haired boy walked in holding a note. He looked down shyly as he pulled out a wooden box. His voice was slightly high-pitched as he spoke, "My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I am part of the student council. At the request of the president, I am going to ask you to. . .play with me. Not _actual_ play, but just a friendly gamble? I know you don't have that much cash so. . .I can loan you some money! The game is going to be after school. And heads up, if I beat you enough times, and you can't pay with money, I have another way for you to pay."

Yamaguchi slammed his box on Kageyama's desk, while almost hitting Hinata. He opened it slowly, and to most of the student's horror, he pulled out a collection of nails. It wasn't the nails that scared him, but the red prints on them.

Blood.

There weren't fake at all.

Hinata gagged. "Are those _real?"_ he gasped. Yamaguchi nodded. He didn't enjoy taking nails at all, but the faces people made while ripping them off, along with the approved faces on the council, he couldn't stop. "Yes, they are real. And if you lose, Your nails will be added to my collection _Kageyama-Kun"_

Yamaguchi walked out of the classroom. 

"Holy shit," Hinata whispered. Kageyama only stared at his nails. He felt the familiar rush he always felt when someone challenged him, but this was insane. His nails? Fucking creep. Yet he couldn't refuse. another wave of challenge passed him. The same familiar feeling he got when beating Suga. The absolute delicious rush of being able to show he's better than someone else. It was so _addicting._

Kageyama grinned, "Let's see how this turns out then."

**< >**

**Karasuno Patio**

**Yamaguchi POV**

**4:07 pm**

**Wednesday**

**< >**

Yamaguchi thinks he's going to throw up. Confidence was down the drain now, his spot on the student council was resting on this game. and in the corner of his eye, he could see Kunimi wearing his mask. He didn't seem to be doing anything but standing there, but that was enough to intimidate him. His box was open to show different patterns of nails, and his cards were in his bag.

Tadashi was born rich. His mother and father had made a toy company which produced any kind of toy you could think of. Stuffed animals, board games, building blocks, bikes, and cards. He had the luxury of designing the cards himself. He gave each card a pattern on the back of it to identify which cards were matching. To keep the cards from being traced back to him, he gave it a small detail that the cards would only show the extra detail if warm. And Tadashi always had a small heater in his bag. It seemed like no one thought it was weird when he demanded each game had new packets. On the table, he moved everything out of the way.

"Greetings Yamaguchi-Kun," Kageyama said.

Yamaguchi gulped and tried to smile, "H-Hello. Are you ready to play?" Did he just stutter? Kageyama shook his head laughing. Or what Tadashi thought was a laugh. It sounded like cheese on a grater. Might. . .not be the time to say that. Kageyama let his bag fall on the ground. "How do we play?"

"W-Well. It's a simple matching game. Here, two fresh packs! Made by my family! Buy one don't be shy!" Yamaguchi said. He hated how much he sounded like an ad, but what can you do?

"Um, uh, what I do is leave all the cards on the table so the print is facing up. In this game, we don't just match numbers. Instead of getting a 4 and a 4, you would need 4 hearts and another 4 hearts card. After that, whoever gets the most amount of pairs wins. If you get a pair, you get to try again. And. . .on and on. Do you um g-get it now?" Yamaguchi could feel Kunimi behind him.

Kageyama only watched him place the cards on the table.

With a trembling hand, Yamaguchi shook the other's hand. "F-For the game, I'll lend you 3,000,000 yen for you to bet. I'll also be betting 3,000,000 yen." The cards were soon tossed around the table. "Since it's your first time, why don't you go first huh?" Yamaguchi said.

Kageyama laughed as Hinata cheered him on. "But I'll win? Shouldn't I just let you win so I don't embarrass you?" he mocked.

Yamaguchi smiled and pretended that didn't hurt him. 

The game began.

Kageyama started with a pair but lost the second turn. To keep it up, Yamaguchi only got four pairs. Kageyama got another two pairs. Yamaguchi three pairs. No matter how many Kageyama got, Yamaguchi made sure to be a pair or two higher than him.

The game ended, and Yamaguchi was made a winner. He let out a breath but stopped when he saw Kunimi shake his head. He cocked his head in confusion before Kunimi pretended to check his nails. 

He gulped. Now or never.

He looked Kageyama in the eyes. "It's time Kageyama. You owe me 3,000,000 yen. I know you can pay me, but this is what I want to see. I am going to lend you another 3,000,000 yen to see what happens. After that, we see if I get your nails or not." he declared.

Kageyama nodded without a word. The group of people around them paid extra attention once they saw it was a student council member. Kageyama took a breath and leaned out to pick a card.

"I choose now right?"

Yamaguchi nodded.

"Perfect."

Out of nowhere, Kageyama started to get every card correct. Yamaguchi only watched in horror as each card got turned over correctly. Pair after pair he desperately waited for Kageyama to mess up. He just needed one turn. Just _one turn._

Fate was not on his side as Kageyama turned _every pair_ on the deck. Yamaguchi stuttered as Kageyama's face turned dark. His voice was off and cold as he responded to Yamaguchi's crumbling form, "I was scared when I saw you pull out the patterned cards. It was very easy to memorize them you know? If you had a different pattern, I would've lost. But it looks like it's my turn. But now, it's like what you said. Didn't you _want to bet nails?_ I sure don't mind! I heard they bleed at the slightest touch! The nails slowly grow back, and every inch is agony for the person. Come on Yamaguchi, don't you want to try and beat me?!"

Yamaguchi fell backward as he started crying and shaking. Suddenly, Kageyama was in front of him, his face almost mushed against his own. "Let's get _crazy."_

Tadashi began all-out sobbing as he cried to keep his nails. Behind him, Kunimi was gone. 

Kageyama left Tadashi on the ground. Kageyama pulled Hinata away as Yamaguchi continued to fall into self-pity.

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Student Council Room**

**Kunimi POV**

**4:55 pm**

**Wednesday**

**< >**

Oikawa took a big sip of wine. "I see Kunimi. So poor Tada-Chan has failed me. I hope this doesn't offend you Tsukkishima, but this will affect you. How can I trust someone who gives me pitiful people to work with?"

Tsukkishima fixed his glasses and gripped the table.

"I'll take your silence as agreement then."

Kunimi stood next to Oikawa's chair. That was his job. Stand next to the president, tell him everything, and handle other affairs. His mask was starting to itch, but he wasn't allowed to show his face. He didn't know why, but he wasn't in a position to ask.

Gritting his teeth, Oikawa threw his glass at Yamaguchi's empty chair. Kunimi hated this. Whenever the council did something wrong, Oikawa would start to throw a tantrum. It was troublesome to get someone to clean up the room for them. Actually, it wasn't that hard, since Oikawa would just make whoever pissed him off clean it. Kunimi just wished it didn't get everywhere. Once he stepped on a piece of glass and almost yelled loud enough to show his true voice. 

Oikawa continued to break glass after glass when he finished them. Everyone in the room was gone, except for Tsukkishima, Ushijima, Kunimi, and Oikawa, so the feelings Tsukkishima must be having must be all over the place. If Kunimi was crueler, he would've laughed. Oikawa continued to drink and yell until he wasn't able to walk in a straight line. Leaning on Ushijima, he pointed at Tsukkishima and the floor. "T-To cover-up Tsukki, clean everything will you? I *hic* hope there isn't a single sliver of glass on the floor tomorrow!~" 

Oikawa started walking away with the help of Kunimi when he heard Tsukkishima mumble, "If you learned how to keep your drinking and tantrums you wouldn't be such a bitch for us to take care-"

Ina flash, Tsukkishima started choking as Ushijima began crushing his throat with his hand. Oikawa giggled at Tsukkishima's face. "Ooh~! Did you just talk back to me? Good thing I taught Ushijima to beat up whoever talked shit about me hehe~. But don't worry Tsukki! I'll let you go today but next time," Oikawa crept so his voice was next to his ear, "I hope you enjoy the basements. We have an empty slot for you to take. Sadly the last person bit their tongue so hard they died, so you can take their spot! If only Tendou-Chan and Ken-Ken would stop sending people there."

Tsukkishima was thrown across the room, his sleeves ripped by the glass shards he fell on. Picking himself up, he saw Oikawa giving him one last look before drunkenly leaving the room. Behind him, Ushijima glared and Kunimi cocked his head. Was _that_ entertaining.

He was glad he had the mask because he knew the winces and glares he gave Oikawa and the council would not be left unpunished.

Kunimi trembled at the memory of Kindaichi.

The school covered up their student's death's with other news and fake evidence but at the very bottom of the school, there is a massive basement full of students, some older than what they should be. Each one whipped or burned or punched, whatever the council member asked for. And Kindaichi? He was the last vice president. The school played dumb, but the council knew what really happened. Kindaichi was found speaking with police officers about what had been happening at school. Oikawa used connections and threats to stop it from getting out of hand, but Kindaichi was sent to the bottom floor. Tortured and sexually open to whoever. 

That was the final straw for anyone who thought of telling the authorities.

Kunimi prayed Tsukkishima wouldn't be next.

**< >**

**Kageyama Residence-Tobio's Room**

**Hinata POV**

**6:09 pm**

**Thursday**

**< >**

Hinata was bouncing off the walls as he looked around Kageyama's room. "Wow, Kageyama! You have so many things in here. You even have a T.V! I've always wanted a T.V in my room, but my sister and I fought so much about it that my mom put it in her room."

Kageyama grumbled at Hinata's questions and comments as he struggled to understand the book in front of him. Hinata noticed and jumped on top of him. "Is that English? I'm not very good at it, but I've been able to do _some_ of it!"

The boy in question rolled off him and cuddled up to Kageyama's pillow. "You could ask Tsukkishima-Kun for help! I heard he has a little corner of the school where you can pay to be tutored." 

"I don't have time for that boke."

"Who you calling boke Bakayama!"

"Hey!"

The two spent the rest of the day in his room. Unknowingly about to face the 3rd best gambler in the council, Akaashi Keiji.

**< >**

**Karasuno High-The Relief Arena**

**Suga POV**

**3:20 pm**

**Friday**

**< >**

The day was cold.

Suga shivered against his thin jacket. He hated risking everything, which is why he had a bad feeling walking into Akaashi-Kun's corner. Everyone knew the name was bullshit, ' _The Relief Arena,'_ as if _any_ student council cared about House Pets. _House Pets._ Suga hated that name. The ~~badge~~ collar had never felt so heavy as he was greeted by a smiling face.

"Hey hey hey! I'm Bokuto! Welcome to 'The Relief Arena!' Here you can do your best against Akaashi-Kun to regain your status! It's really hard to win, but some people have won in the past-."

_'Yeah, 1 Mitten and you'_

_"_ including me! in fact, today we're dating hehe! So I agreed to help him out. The people working here are mainly mittens and fidos, but the one Mitten he lost to is his helper! Her name's Kiyoko and-"

"Hello."

"Ah! Kiyoko!"

Behind Bokuto stood an attractive girl with short dark hair. She had thin glasses and a slim build. Her slightly pointed nose and clear eyes gave Suga a wave of assurance. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would cheat. 

But this was Karasuno High, so how would he know?

Her voice was silk as she spoke, "You asked one of the members of our operation to help you correct? His name was Yahaba." Suga nodded. "Well then, let me take you to him. He prefers to be called Keiji-sensei by challengers for some reason, so please call him that."

Suga shook her hand which had weird. . .not moles on them before he walked him. Inside was Akaashi Keiji. One of, if not the prettiest, boy he had ever met. He had a clean face, dark curly hair, and a sense of regal air around him. He was what Suga would think the president was like. He would never say that out loud, however. To his left sat Yahaba, a shorter boy with pink-like hair and bright eyes. His face was neutral, much like Akaashi. While Akaashi held his forward, Yahaba had his head looking downwards.

"I am Akaashi Keiji. Call me Keiji-sensei. This is my room, which is where our meeting will take place. Please, sit down across from me on the floor. There is a pillow for you. I am a fan of traditions if you haven't noticed." he said.

Akaashi gestured towards the table in between them. The table held a circle-shaped disk with little squares surrounding it. Each square had different colors and had small slits. Confused, Suga sat in front at the other side of Akaashi. “Here, Yahaba-Kun will place some swords into a cup. While Yahaba-Kun is mixing them, we will place chips on the board. You have only a bit of debt, so the chips will not be worth as much. When a sword lands hilt up, it will be considered ‘death’ and your debt will be multiplied by 3.” Akaashi explained.

Suga tightened his fists by his side. This was the downside.

“If the blade is face-up, it will be considered ‘life,’ to which your debt will one-third of what it was before. This is the only time you will do this. If you wish to gain more money to pay us back, then you’ll have to think of a better way to do it. That is all to my rules of ‘Life or Death,’ do you agree with my terms?”

“I have no choice, and you know that I don’t. Begin.” Suga said shakily.

**< >**

**Karasuno High-The Relief Arena**

**Akaashi POV**

**3:59 pm**

**Friday**

**< >**

Beating Suga was easy. Easier than what Akaashi thought. He didn’t have the same calculating and easy-going feel while he played. Being on edge made him take fewer risks, and lose. Akaashi knew it was rude to boast, so he gave him a small quirk of his lips as a sword landed on Suga’s place.

But the hilt was up.

_Death._

He could see the second Suga realized his mistake with glee. It was always so thrilling for Akaashi to see someone’s spirit go up, and squashing it last second. Oh, the look of despair was _delicious_ for him.

Suga's voice was shrill as Akaashi kept a calm smile. “I-I did it b-but! This is bullshit! There’s no way I’m suddenly 25 million yen in dept! I-I”

“Yes, you are. Now, I request for you to leave. I must check for new players. Go along now, _Fido._ To think we considered putting you on the student council, how _sad.”_ Akaashi interrupted.

In tears, Suga left. Hitting everyone on his way out.

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Bathroom**

**Kunimi POV**

**4:10 pm**

**Friday**

**< >**

Kunimi was walking towards the student council room when he had spotted Kageyama’s dark hair. The Great King had never told him he _couldn't_ talk to him, but he also didn't say to talk to him. Despite that, Kunimi followed Kageyama until he caught up to him in the bathroom. The little orange-haired boy The Great King had once called 'Chibi-Chan.' 

He wasn't a creep, of course, so he waited outside for Kageyama to come out.

When Kageyama left the stall, Kunimi made sure to close and lock the door, making Kageyama raise an eyebrow. His voice was still mushed by the mask as he asked, "You are The Betting Prince are you not?" 

"Yeah, that's me, and you? Some weirdo walking around in a mask?" Kageyama said, crossing his arms. Kunimi did not like being called a weirdo when wearing a mask, since he didn't know how to respond that The Great King made him wear it 24/7. Kunimi kept telling himself he'd question him, but now wasn't the time. It was never the time. Kunimi shook his head. "Why I wear my mask is irrelevant. To who I am, I am Akira Kunimi, the Vice president of the student council."

The Betting Prince stood there, face turning into a scowl when Kunimi continued, "I have been made aware that you beat Sugawara-Kun. We had been hoping that he would become a member one day, but it didn't turn out that way. Now, he is forced to go to the Relief Arena and fight another member. That is not all I am here for. I am also here to ask if you have any intention to-"

"Hold on, what's a _Relief Arena_?" the prince interrupted. Kunimi let out a breath. "One of the council members made some abandoned classrooms and combined them to make it. Inside, he invented a game called ' _Life and Death'._ The gimmick is for Fidos and Mittens to regain lost status." 

The prince nodded and let out a. . . _smile?_ Kunimi couldn't tell what it was. It was more of bared teeth shaped like a half-moon. The prince pushed Kunimi away and unlocked the bathroom door. He didn't even bother to say anything to Kunimi on the way out.

The vice president didn't like being ignored and _hated_ being pushed away. Funny when you remember he's just a pawn for The Great King. People can see them as friends, and The Great King called him one, but he still wasn't sure if he should call him Oikawa. Much less _Tooru._ Ushiwaka called him Tooru, but even then only in private and The Great King would always wince. Iwaizumi called him Tooru, but they were childhood friends and boyfriends so it made sense.

The Great King had told Kunimi that Iwaizumi called him Shittykawa before he took over the school. Kunimi couldn't even start with how many consequences there are to called The Great King that. He asked about the ' _before'_ part but The Great King only gestured around the room.

He wasn't 100% sure if it meant taking over the school or the sudden power he had hidden somewhere, but he left it alone. Not to mention putting Kindaichi in the basement. He would shudder in disgust whenever he remembered and was looking at The Great King, yet he knew he should never act out on those claims. Sometimes though, he could almost feel Kindaichi being beaten. Kunimi had made the mistake of visiting him once and threw up as he saw some man taking him into a room. 

Kunimi shook his head and walked over to the Relief Arena to meet up with the prince. 

**< >**

**Karasuno High-Relief Arena**

**Hinata POV**

**4:13 pm**

**Friday**

**< >**

Hinata was just hanging out with Kageyama before he used the bathroom.

He was NOT expecting to see the Vice President enter after him. Hinata wanted to do. . .something! He didn't know what, but he felt as if he should do something. He was still having a crisis when Kageyama left the bathroom. Hinata ran up to him, hands moving up and down, "Bakayama! Did you see who was behind you? Did he talk to you?! Did-"

He was interrupted as the Vice President left the bathroom. His mask was as intimidating as always (despite the fact that all it had was a droopy smile on it). The three continued to look at each other for a while, none of them knowing what to do. Finally, Kageyama took Hinata's arm and lead him away. 

They both tried to ignore the presence following them. 


End file.
